Oh My God
by rubycaspar
Summary: Connor and Abby are discussing Jess' tangled love life and return home to a bit of a surprise. Becker/Jess, sequel to 'Sweet Like Chocolate' but can be read alone. T for implied situations.


This is a silly little scene that's been in my head for a few weeks. It's actually a sequel to my previous story 'Sweet Like Chocolate' but can absolutely be read alone. It's very short – I hope you like it!

It was Saturday yesterday and there was no new Primeval... didn't that _suck_?

**Oh My God**

It had been a long day – no anomaly alert, but both Connor and Abby had been working hard in their respective labs, and had left the ARC a bit later than usual. Jess had been long gone by the time they'd left, and unusually for her she hadn't swung by to tell one or both of them that she was leaving.

"Do you think Jess is in?" Connor asked Abby as they walked up the stairs towards the flat.

Abby shrugged. "Dunno," she said. She gave Connor a significant look. "Mark was in the ARC again today – she might be out with him."

Connor looked surprised. "What, you think he asked her out?" He asked. It had been obvious to the both of them that Mark had taken a shine to Jess the day before – in fact, they'd spent a large part of the previous evening teasing her about it – but the thought that he might have asked her out so quickly didn't seem to have crossed his mind.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Well he didn't have any other reason to come back to the ARC today," she said. "And I'm pretty sure I saw him carrying chocolates."

"He moves fast," Connor said. Then he frowned. "Poor Becker."

"It's his own fault," Abby said immediately. "Jess has been throwing herself at him for months and he's done nothing."

"He seemed pretty upset yesterday, when he saw them flirting," Connor said.

"Good!" Abby said. Connor gave her a look that told her he thought she was being a bit harsh, and she sighed a little. "You never know, maybe it'll spur him on to actually make a move."

"But if she's already dating Mark..."

"It's just a date, Connor," Abby said, rolling her eyes again. "And I think if Becker actually started fighting for her, Jess would literally swoon into his arms."

Connor grinned at that, and Abby smiled back. They'd reached the front door of the flat by now, and Abby tried the top lock first – it was unbolted, leaving only the yale lock. "She's in," Abby told Connor as she unlocked it and pushed the door open.

Strangely, though, the flat was dark. None of the lights had been turned on; the TV was off. Jess was nowhere in sight.

"Or maybe not," Connor said, looking around. He looked at Abby with a puzzled frown and then shrugged. "I must have forgotten to lock up properly this morning."

They turned on the lights and dumped their jackets and bags, and headed down the corridor towards their bedroom for their evening ritual of getting into some more comfortable lounging about clothes. As they rounded the corner to where the bedrooms were, Abby grabbed Connor's arm.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

On the floor in front of them was Jess' jacket. Lying next to it were her shoes. And lying next to those was another jacket, this one clearly a man's.

As one, Connor and Abby raised their heads to stare at Jess' bedroom door. It was closed, but as they stood stock still in the silent corridor they could start to make out the sound of some very heavy breathing. And then a moan.

Abby pulled open their bedroom door and the two of them dove inside, closing it behind them.

They stared at each other in shock for a few moments.

"Those must have been some chocolates," Connor said eventually.

Abby's face crumpled. "Poor Becker," she said, echoing Connor's words from earlier.

Connor snorted. "I thought it was all his own fault?" He said.

Abby sighed. "Well, it is, but I thought he still had a chance," she said. "I didn't think she'd be sleeping with Mark already..." She shook her head. "Becker hides it well, but he really likes her. The idiot."

They looked it each other in silence again, and suddenly they heard another moan. Connor grimaced. "Abby... I don't know about you but I feel really uncomfortable being here right now," he said.

Luckily for Connor, Abby agreed. "Come on – let's go to the pub," she said. Connor sagged in relief and the two of them cautiously stepped back out into the corridor. The sounds were louder out here.

Connor shook his head. "We should call Becker; he could probably use a drink," he said to Abby in a whisper.

"Yeah, do that," Abby whispered back.

Connor pulled out his phone and brought up Becker's number as they rounded the corner back to the living room. He selected the number and held the phone to his ear.

A high-pitched ringing sound filled the air along with the sound of a phone vibrating against a hard surface. Connor and Abby froze and then hurried back a few steps to look back at the discarded clothes. The ringing was coming from the man's jacket on the floor. Connor snapped his phone shut, disconnecting his call to Becker – the ringing stopped immediately.

They stared at each other.

"Oh my god," whispered Abby.

"Oh my god," whispered Connor.

"Oh my _god_!" Jess practically screamed from behind her bedroom door.

Connor and Abby turned on their heels and fled – they raced through the flat and out of the front door, only stopping when they were in the corridor outside. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before bursting out laughing, and they didn't stop for several minutes.

Eventually, Connor sobered up enough to shake his head. "I think it's safe to say Becker made a move," he said.

Abby grinned. "Yeah, maybe he's not such an idiot after all," she replied.

THE END


End file.
